White Wishes
by AliceLim
Summary: Lanjutan cerita Is this a sin. my first ONE-SHOT. SasaraiXMillie Enjoy :3


WHITE WISHES

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but this fiction is mine**

**Still on Dunan become a school**

**WARNING: Typo, takut ceritanya rada ga nyambung tapi semoga bagus. No flamming please ^^**

Angin dingin secara sepoi-sepoi dan lembut berhembus di kota sekolah Dunan, meskipun lembut tapi berbeda dengan angin musim semi yang hangat. Semua orang mengenakan pakaian musim dingin yang cukup tebal untuk melawan dingin yang lembut di pertengahan musin dingin.

"Uuh, dingin sekali. Kenapa sarung tangan itu hilang di saat-saat dingin seperti ini?!" keluh seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang dan berwarna coklat sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya agar menjadi lebih hangat. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong mantelnya itu, namun kantong mantelnya itu tidak memberikan kehangatan yang cukup untuk tangan mungilnya itu.

"Uhh, bahkan kantong ini tidak memberikan kehangatan yang cukup!" Gadis itu semakin mengeluh dan menggerutu. Ketika itu juga datang seseorang dan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Millie." Sapa orang itu dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Eh, Selamat pagi Sasarai-kun." Balas Millie. Begitu melihat Sasarai, tubuhnya tidak merasakan dingin lagi, yang ada dia merasakan panas dan itu bisa terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Pagi ini dingin sekali ya, walau anginnya berhembus dengan lembut tetap saja dingin." Sasarai memulai topik pembicaraan. Millie mencoba tenang dan membalas ucapan Sasarai.

"I-iya, dingin sekali." Balas Millie sambil tetap memegang tangannya yang tadi ia gosok-gosok karena dingin dan tiba-tiba menjadi panas karena Sasarai datang.

"Sepertinya kamu kedinginan ya." Sasarai melihat Millie yang memegang tangannya dari tadi. Respon Millie hanya anggukan kecil. Sasarai tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangan Millie dan meniupnya secara pelan.

"E-eh, Sa-sarai..." Millie tidak tahu harus berkata dan bereaksi seperti apa. Setelah 15 detik, Sasarai baru melepas tangan Millie dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya.

"Ini, masukkan ke dalam kantong mantelmu. Lalu masukkan tanganmu ke kantong ya." Sasarai memberikan sebuah penghangat instant.

"Mungkin yang aku lakukan tadi kurang bisa menghangatkan tanganmu lebih lama lagi, jadi pakailah itu ya." Sasarai mengusap kepala Millie dengan lembut. Perlakuan Sasarai tadi sudah membuat Millie benar-benar merasa hangat, bahkan bisa menjadi panas. Wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Aku masuk duluan ya, hari ini aku ada tugas piket." Sasarai tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Millie yang masih saja terdiam karena malu atau senang.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Millie berjalan dari gerbang sekolah menuju kelasnya, dan sekitar 3 menit ia sudah tiba dikelasnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya ke teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang berada dikelas.

"Ah, selamat pagi Millie." Balas teman sekelasnya. Millie pun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya lalu duduk.

"Hei, Millie. Kau punya rencana untuk malam natal nanti?" Meg tiba-tiba datang ke hadapann Millie dan itu jelas membuatnya agak kaget.

"E-eh, kau mengangetkanku. Mungkin aku pergi ke pesta natal yang biasa diadakan di balai kota. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh, benar juga ya ada juga acara seperti itu. Aku mau tahu saja hal-hal yang menyenangkan dimalam natal." Balas Meg.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja ke pestanya?" Saran Millie. Meg memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf ya Millie, aku sudah berjanji dengan Koyu kalau aku akan melewati malam natal dengannya, aku juga akan pergi ke pesta itu dengannya." Jawab Meg dengan nada yang agak malu-malu.

"Kalian berdua lancar sekali ya. Memang sih malam natal selalu identik dengan malamnya para pasangan." Millie menghela nafas. Mendengar itu, Meg langsung menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"H-hei, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Millie agak takut melihat Meg yang terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Kau sendiri bukannya lancar-lancar saja dengannya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Millie, Meg malah bertanya lagi.

"E-eh? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Sa-sa-rai-kun " Meg menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Millie. Millie langsung kaget dan malu begitu mengetahui kalau Meg tahu soal dirinya dan Sasarai.

"Ba-bagaimana..." Millie ingin bertanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu, namun karena rasa malunya terlalu menguasai dirinya.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu ya?" Millie langsung mengangguk malu-malu. Melihat itu Meg langsung tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana tidak tahu, sejak festival sekolah kalian berdua sudah akrab sekali. Bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Nada Meg agak menggoda sedikit. Wajah Millie sudah merah padam.

"Hei, kalian membicarakan Sasarai-kun ya? Aku juga tahu, kau begitu dekat dengannya Millie-chan. Padahal dia agak susah didekati karena dia anak gereja." Timpal seorang murid perempuan teman sekelas mereka berdua.

"Dan juga, sejak sebulan yang lalu aku melihat Sasarai-kun kerja sambilan di toko Gordon setelah kembali dari gereja. Aku jadi ingin tahu kenapa dia seperti itu." Meg semakin menggoda Millie. Wajah Millie sudah semakin merah, rasa malu benar-benar telah mengisi pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersama dengan Sasarai-kun saja ke pesta natal nanti? Siapa tahu saja dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadamu?" Saran murid perempuan itu. Meg tertawa kecil menandakan tanda setuju dengan ide itu.

"_Bagaimana ini, kalau sampai Sasarai mendengar ini. Dia pasti akan berkata 'kita cuma teman kok, tidak lebih.' Aku... tidak ingin hal itu terjadi!"_ Millie berkata dalam hatinya. Rasa takut itu telah menghilangkan rasa malunya dan langsung berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Aku dan Sasarai tidak lebih dari teman, aku hanya teman dekatnya dia saja!" Millie agak berteriak. Meg dan murid perempuan itu agak terkaget-kaget mendengar pengakuannya itu.

"Dan juga, aku tidak punya perasaan apapun ke Sasarai, begitu juga dengannya. TIDAK ADA SAMA SEKALI!" Teriakan Millie semakin keras. Ketika itu Meg dan murid perempuan itu kaget karena, ketika Millie berteriak Sasarai sudah ada di sampingnya. Melihat ekspresi mereka berdua yang terkejut, Millie langsung melihat di sampingnya.

"Sa-sarai..." Millie pun sadar apa yang sudah ia katakan tadi. Ia langsung shock melihat Sasarai yang wajahnya menjadi datar tanpa senyuman yang selalu tergambar diwajahnya.

"Aku cuma datang ke sini untuk memberikan informasi sedikit tentang pesta natal akan diadakan jam 7 malam." Senyum kembali tergambar di wajah Sasarai, namun senyum itu agak berbeda dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Senyum itu terlihat kosong dan hampa.

Setelah memberikan informasi tentang pesta natal, Sasarai langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas Millie dan Meg. Millie berusaha mengejarnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Sasarai sudah keluar dan menutup pintu.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Kalender sudah menunjukkan tanggal 24 Desember dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 sore. Terlihat para penduduk kota sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk ke alun-alun kota, tapi tidak untuk satu orang. Millie terus mengurung diri di kamar asramanya semenjak kejadian itu.

"BRAAAK!" Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya, ternyata itu Meg yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya itu. Millie yang masih dilanda kesedihan hanya menoleh saja.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau begini terus? Sudah hampir waktunya berpesta Millie!" Meg menghampiri Millie yang aura disekitarnya menjadi hitam dan kelam karena kesedihan.

"Aku tidak ikut ke pesta itu Meg. Bukannya kau juga akan pergi bersama Koyu?" Balas gadis itu sambil menunduk dan menutup sedikit mata kecoklatannya itu. Meg hanya terdiam, ia tahu kalau ia ada janji dengan Koyu. Namun, ia tidak bisa membiarkan temannya begini terus.

"Aku juga tidak punya keberanian untuk bertemu dengan Sasarai di sana, hubunganku dengan dia sudah memburuk." Millie hampir menangis. Ya, sejak saat itu hubungan mereka menjauh. Mereka tidak pernah bertatap wajah lagi, apalagi saling mengobrol. Melihat itu Meg langsung menepuk pundak Millie.

"Tapi tidak selamanya kau akan begini,kan? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindarinya. Cobalah berbicara dengannya, Sasarai kan baik pasti dia mau mengerti." Meg menyemangati temannya itu. Millie langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan seperti ini, ia harus menjelaskan Sasarai apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi menemuinya." Millie langsung berdiri dan mencoba memperbaiki dirinya sedikit, karena kalau bisa dibayangkan rambutnya agak acak-acakan. Matanya sedikit sembab dan hidungnya memerah.

"Itu baru semangat! Semoga berhasil!" Meg menyemangati kembali temannya itu, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sepertinya ia tidak enak membiarkan Koyu yang sudah kedinginan menunggu ia keluar dari gedung asrama putri.

I-I-I-I-I-I

Millie berlari menuju alun-alun kota. 10 menit lagi pesta natal akan dimulai. Sepanjang jalan ia melihat penduduk kota ramai berjalan ke arah yang sama sepertinya, ya tujuan mereka sama. Untuk menghadiri pesta natal. Tidak lama kemudian, ia tiba di balai kota, ramai tapi tetap teratur.

Pesta pun dimulai, penduduk bersenang-senang dipesta itu. Millie tidak bisa tenang dan terus mencari sosok seseorang ditengah-tengah pesta itu. Mata Millie akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari-cari. Lelaki dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat kelabu, mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan senyumnya yang tidak pernah lepas ketika berbicara dengan orang lain.

Millie berjalan kearahnya, tetapi ketika ia mulai mendekati Sasarai. Segerombolan anak kecil berlari juga kearah Sasarai dan itu membuat Millie terkaget-kaget.

"Sasarai-san!" Anak-anak kecil itu berteriak memanggil namanya, Sasarai langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Wah, ramai sekali. Kalian datang juga ternyata." Ternyata anak-anak kecil itu adalah anak-anak yang menghadiri sekolah minggu di gereja, dan Sasarai selalu mengajarkan mereka banyak hal disana.

"Sasarai-san kami mau bermain! Atau kami ingin dibacakan cerita olehmu." Pinta seorang anak perempuan yang menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Dan anak-anak lain juga setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya.

"Yuzu, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Nanti merepotkan Sasarai." Orang tua anak itu langsung menggendongnya dan mencoba membawanya menjauh sedikit dari Sasarai.

"Eeh, aku mau bermain dengan Sasarai-san!." Yuzu merengek-rengek kepada orang tuanya agar mereka melepaskan Yuzu. Tidak lama setelah itu, orang tua anak-anak yang lain juga mendatangi mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tapi kalau bermain sepertinya susah karena sudah malam. Lebih baik aku membacakan cerita saja untuk kalian ya." Ucap Sasarai. Mendegar itu anak-anak itu langsung bersorak gembira, mereka kembali berlari ke Sasarai.

"Maaf ya Sasarai, kau jadi repot begini." Salah satu orang tua dari anak-anak tersebut meminta maaf kepada Sasarai.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga senang. Aku membacakan ceritanya digereja saja ya. Soalnya buku ceritanya ada diruangan sekolah minggu disana." Sasarai menyarankan juga agar orang tua mereka ikut.

"Baiklah." Jawab anak-anak itu dengan semangat. Lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan balai kota dan menuju Gereja. Melihat mereka pergi, Millie pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

I-I-I-I-I-I

"Baiklah, kalian semua mau diceritakan tentang apa?" Tanya Sasarai. Anak-anak itu ingin diceritakan hal-hal yang berebeda jadinya ruangan sekolah minggu menjadi agak ribut dan terlihat juga para orang tua itu menyuruh untuk anak-anak mereka agar tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, Sasarai-san saja yang memilih cerita apa yang akan dibacakan." Usul Pilika, anak-anak itu juga nampaknya setuju dengan usul tersebut. Sasarai tersenyum dan memilih buku yang akan diceritakan. Dan buku yang dicaripun bertemu. Buku itu berjudul "White Wishes".

Sementara itu Millie mengintip sedikit apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasarai didalam, disana Sasarai sedang membacakan cerita dan anak-anak itu mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Millie jatuh hati kepadanya, Sasarai begitu disukai oleh anak-anak dan juga ia juga menyayangi anak-anak tersebut seperti adiknya sendiri.

Millie terus melihat sosok Sasarai yang masih membacakan cerita untuk anak-anak tersebut, ia terlihat sangat lembut. Millie tidak memperdulikan betapa dinginnya diluar dan tangannya yang sudah membeku itu karena ia tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"...Ia membuat permohonan kepada Tuhan di malam natal yang bersalju untuk bisa merayakan natal dengan bahagia bersama keluarganya. Dan tiba-tiba ketika ia tiba dirumahnya, keluarganya sedang menantinya untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya..." Sasarai masih terus membacakan cerita itu dan tidak lama kemudian ia menutup buku cerita tersebut menandakan bahwa cerita yang ia bacakan telah selesai.

"Baiklah, ceritanya sudah selesai." Sasarai kembali tersenyum ke anak-anak itu, mata mereka berbinar-binar dan kembali membayangkan kembali cerita yang dibacakan Sasarai tadi.

"Sasarai-san..." Pilika menatap Sasarai dengan mata berbinar yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh anak-anak kalau sedang tertarik akan sesuatu.

"Ya, ada apa Pilika-chan?"

"Kalau kita yang memohon sesuatu dimalam natal apakah akan dikabulkan?" Tanya Pilika, rupanya ia benar-benar tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan cerita itu.

"Pasti akan dikabulkan!" Jawab Sasarai dengan pasti. Mendengar itu anak-anak yang lain langsung menyebutkan permohonan mereka dimalam natal ini. Tidak lama kemudian sebagian dari mereka sudah mengantuk dan mengajak pulang orang tua mereka. Merekapun berpamitan untuk pulang dan tak lupa mereka ucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasarai.

Sasarai yang mengantar mereka sampai pintu luar gereja, lalu iapun kembali masuk untuk mengambil mantelnya untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Sasarai-kun." Panggil Millie ketika Sasarai akan beranjak masuk ke gereja. Ia pun menoleh dan dilihat Millie yang sudah menahan dingin dari tadi karena . Sasarai agak kaget melihat Millie yang agak menggigil.

"Ah, Millie-chan." Sasarai membalasnya dengan senyum, tapi senyumnya sedikit kehilangan kehangatannya ketika ia melihat Millie. Millie berjalan mendekatknya dan langsung membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku!" Teriaknya, Sasarai kembali terkaget melihat Millie yang tiba-tiba membungkuk dihadapannya. Millie tetap membungkuk karena tidak berani menatapnya.

"Soal perkataanku itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya aku hanya takut..." Millie sekarang berusaha menatap Sasarai, padangannya agak buram karena rasa takut sudah agak membutakannya.

"Kau takut kenapa?"

"Aku takut kalau kau yang mengatakannya, aku takut kau mengatakan kalau kita ini 'Cuma Teman.'!" Suara Millie semakin keras, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Rasa takut kali ini rasa takut kalau hubungannya dan Sasarai akan semakin menjauh kalau ia tidak jujur.

"Tapi kenapa...?" Tanya Sasarai lagi.

"Jelas saja, karena aku MENYUKAIMU Sasarai!" Sekarang Millie berteriak dengan volume maksimum, dengan berteriak hilang sudah semua rasa malunya itu. Sasarai yang mendengar itu agak kaget dan langsung tersenyum dengan hangatnya.

"_Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan?"_ Pikir Millie seraya wajahnya langsung memerah dan panas. Sasarai langsung menatapnya.

"Aku lega mendengarnya." Ucap Sasarai dengan tangan yang memegang dadanya.

"_Eh, lega? Apa maksudnya?"_ Millie berpikir dan menatap Sasarai juga.

"Aku lega dan senang mendengarnya. Karena aku juga menyukaimu Millie." Senyum hangat kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang manis itu. Millie menatapnya lagi, dia seakan-akan tidak percaya kalau seseorang yang ia sukai, ia idam-idamkan seperti seorang pangeran baginya itu juga menyukainya.

Millie serasa ingin menangis karena bahagia. Ternyata dirinya dan Sasarai mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, masuklah ke gereja." Ucap Sasarai. Millie menurut dan mengikuti Sasarai masuk ke gereja. Sasarai mengambil mantelnya diruang sekolah minggu dan mengambil sesuatu di kantong mantelnya itu.

"Ini untukmu." Sasarai menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kecil ke Millie.

"Aku boleh membukanya?"

"Buka saja." Millie pun membuka bungkusan itu dan dilihat isinya adalah sebuah gelang dan sepasang sarung tangan. Jelas sudah alasan mengapa Sasarai bekerja sambilan, ternyata untuk membelikan hadiah untuk Millie di malam natal ini. Millie pun tidak tahu haurs bereaksi apa, ia sangat senang dan bahagia.

"Uhm, Sasarai-kun. Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." Millie pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru dan berukuran sedang. Ia memberikan bingkisan itu ke Sasarai.

"Bukalah.." Millie berharap Sasarai menyukai hadiahnya itu. Ketika dibuka, hadiahnya berisi syal rajutan berwarna biru aqua yang lembut, yang cocok dengan Sasarai.

"Terima kasih Millie." Sasarai tersenyum melihat hadiah natal itu yang menandakan kalau ia sangatlah senang dengan hadiah ini.

Setelah bertukar kado, Sasarai mengenakan mantelnya dan mereka berdua keluar dari gedung gereja. Di halaman gereja, salju turun menghiasi malam natal yang indah bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku teringat cerita yang aku bacakan ke anak-anak itu tadi." Ucap Sasarai sambil menggenggam tangan Millie.

"Cerita apa?"

"Ketika seseorang memohon di malam natal, pasti akan terkabulkan. Dan aku punya permohonan untuk malam natal ini." Jawabnya dan sekarang ia menatap Wajah Millie.

"Aku berharap kita akan selalu seperti ini untuk seterusnya." Ucap permohonan Sasarai sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Millie semakin erat.

"Aku juga, aku harap kita seterusnya seperti ini." Millie pun mengucapkan permohonannya, permohonann mereka mengalir bersama dengan salju yang lembut turun di kota dan tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

**FIN**

**A/N : akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Awalnya mau post pas natal. Tapi lantaran terlalu banyak hal yang dilakuin pas libur jadi telat deh. Malah pas tahun baru baru post *malu**

**Tapi semoga cerita ini bagus ya**

**Please RnR**


End file.
